Cycle
by EliannKamui
Summary: Se dice que nosotros somos dueños de nuestras propias decisiones, esas decisiones tomadas te llevaran a una salida o a un ciclo constante de infierno, reflejemos el infierno, el ciclo que parece inquebrantable, reflejemos el dolor, el hundimiento, la fractura y el escape… BillDipp


**_Es un clico recurrente y lo sabes.  
Siempre será lo mismo._**

 ** _Y no quieres terminarlo._**

Era una mañana tranquila se levantó temprano por los pacientes que vería esa mañana Bill Cipher era uno de los psiquiatras más reconocidos del lugar, bajo las escaleras para toparse con su mellizo haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días –Saludo con una sonrisa William –

-Buenos días –Respondió, se quedaron en silencio mientras Will servía el desayuno, huevos, tocino, pan y jugo de naranja –

-Oye –murmuro su hermano –Estuve viendo que te metiste en clases de defensa personal y boxeo ¿por qué? –Su hermano simplemente se encogió de hombros –Bill ¿Cómo sacas tiempo para eso?

-Solo lo hago –Contestó –

-Siento que no lo haces para nada bueno –pronuncio su hermano – ¿qué tramas?

-No tramo nada Will, simplemente pensé que esas clases se me verían bien –Se encogió de hombros –Nada más.

-¿seguro? –El rubio le sonrió –Bueno confiare en ti.

-Haces bien en confiar en mí –pero su mellizo dudaba de ello –

 ** _Es un prisionero de sí mismo.  
De un ciclo recurrente.  
Que nunca tiene fin.  
Ni parece buscar el final._**

Hizo una mueca mientras tomaba su café, tardaba y lo sabía, miro su reloj una vez más para darle otro sorbo a su café, allí apareció, estaba sudado respiraba agitado probablemente por correr, llevaba unos lentes oscuros sus cabellos castaños estaban muy revueltos.

-Lo siento…por tardarme –Habló entre jadeos –

-Ya me acostumbre –Respondió –entonces esta vez ¿qué paso? –Enarco una ceja –

-¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunto –

-A mí no me engañas Mason Pines –Expreso, el castaño lo noto hablaba enserio, había dicho su nombre los ojos color miel del rubio lo miraba inquisitivo, sentía que hasta podía analizar su alma con esa mirada – Qué paso –Volvió a preguntar –

-No ha pasado nada –Contestó mirando hacia la ventana, la expresión del rubio era de un "yo no te creo y lo sabes" suspiro –Enserio Bill

-Ajá, enserio –en un movimiento veloz le quito sus lentes oscuros mostrando su ojo morado –Esto no se oculta con maquilla no es así Mason ¿eh?

-. . . –Se quedó mudo, ¿Cómo hacia ese hombre para desnudarlo y descubrirlo tan fácilmente? jamás lo sabría –

-Bill por enésima vez ese día suspiro –Deberías acabar con eso ¿sabes? no está bien.

-Vamos Bill…

-Te lo digo como psiquiatra Pino no como tu amigo, te estás autodestruyendo, una relación destructiva y sé que es con mi hermano… pero Phil siempre ha tenido serio problemas ¡¿Por qué demonios crees que me volví psiquiatra?! –Tomó la mano del castaño –por favor te lo vuelvo a pedir acaba con esto, no te destruyas más.

-Yo sé lo que hago Bill –Hizo una mueca mientras alejaba la mano del rubio sentía hasta quemarle – ¡Por una vez deja ya de meterte en mi vida! ¡Como amigo o psiquiatra eres no más que una molestia! ¿Por qué no simplemente puedes ignorarlo?

-¡¿Cómo piensas que voy a ignorar el hecho de que mi hermano te golpea y te humilla?! ¡¿Ah?! –Le reclamo –

-Simplemente ignorándolo –Murmuro –Como la mayoría.

-¿De cuándo acá yo soy como la mayoría Pino? ¿Acaso me conoces?

-¡Basta! yo…no quiero seguir con esto…simplemente siempre volvemos al mismo tema, cuando estoy contigo solo quiero escapar de ello, tomar un refugio y en cambio…parece que solo quiere recordarme el hecho. . .

-¿De qué eres miserable? ¿De qué insistes en algo que no va a funcionar? ¿De qué te aprisionaste en una relación que estaba destinada a fracasar?. . .

-¡Deja de analizarme por una maldita vez! –Golpeo la mesa molesto mirando enojado al rubio, Bill se levantó –A donde…. ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Eso que importa? –Contestó –Dipper, estoy ¡Harto! cansado de ver cómo te destruyes, de que mi hermano te lastima y no poder hacer nada porque tú me detienes, Dipper, eres valioso, eres hermoso, eres inteligente, eres hábil, eres… eres importante y tú te crees tan poquita cosa como para estar con el imbécil de mi hermano mayor que no sabe valorar la gran joya que tiene.

-N…no soy eso –Susurro –

-¡Lo eres! lo eres para mí ¡Lo eres para todos! por eso te tratan tan mal, por eso quieren verte sufrir, por eso te humilla… porque tienen envidia, jamás tendrán el brillo que tú tienes –Contestó –él único que no ve que tan espectacular eres, eres tú mismo…y ya ha sido bastante, no puedo repararte siempre para que vuelva él a destruirte, él único que puede salvarte de la prisión que te creaste eres tú mismo, pero tú no quieres hacerlo y yo…ya no puedo levantarte intentando que no te ahorques cuando tú no quieres quitarte la soga del cuello… ya no….

Con aquello se fue de allí dejando sólo al castaño, se mordió fuerte el labio conteniendo toda las ganas que sentía por volver a su lado y decirle que siempre estaría para él, pero no, esas cosas debía enfrentarlas él, no podía seguir apoyándolo de esa manera, no solo se destruía él, sino también Dipper, tiene que aprender a valorarse por sí mismo, no puede ser su soporte por más que quieran, no sanara.

 ** _No poder salvarlo te destruye más.  
Eres víctima de tormento.  
Y de deseos encontrados.  
Él te arrebato lo que deseabas.  
Y no te lo devolverá._**

Te muerdes el labio mientras golpeas aquel saco de boxeo hace días que simplemente usas eso para desquitar tu frustración de sentirte tan inútil recordando las palabras de tu hermano mayor como un eco resonante en tu cabeza.

Él no parara y lo sabes… jamás parara.

Una competencia entre tu hermano mayor y tú se desarrolló hace muchos años, cuando naciste para ser exactos, él nació primero teniendo toda la atención luego, tu nacimiento junto a tu mellizo se lo arrebataron.

Siempre se los dijo a ambos, los odiaba por robarle la atención de sus padres, pero William al ser tan tímido requería más atención y él al ser la victima de los golpes de Phil la recibía no de la manera correcta pero lo hacía.

Entonces el mayor de los hermanos Cipher se volvió alguien sumamente agresivo que deseaba hacerle la vida miserable a sus hermanos menores, volvió a golpear el saco de boxeo con enojo, por más que quería no podía descifrar a su hermano y por más que deseaba sanarlo sabía que Philip no deseaba cura.

Golpeo una y otra vez soltando gruñidos pensando en lo que su hermano podría estar haciéndole al castaño y él no podía hacer nada, desde un principio no había aceptado que Philip y Dipper salieran, nunca lo aceptaría porque nadie conocía tan bien a Philip Cipher como él, que conocía todo sus lados.

Dejo de golpear el saco cuando sus músculos se encontraban tensos y dolían levemente por la fuerza con la que golpeaba, se quitó los guantes para alejarse a la banca donde tenía su bolso, tomó una toalla limpiándose el sudor, para luego con su botella de agua tomar un largo sorbo.

El solo pensar en lo que podía estar haciéndole lo dejaba molesto, porque sabía que Philip no amaba a Dipper solo hacía eso para hacerlo enojar, para hacerlo rabiar, para hacerle sentir impotente y miserable, Philip quería destrozarlo, quería romperlo en miles de pedazos y sabía que torturando a Dipper lo hacía.

Como un Cipher que era Bill era demasiado orgulloso como para llorar, demasiado testarudo como para pedir ayuda, demasiado terco como asumir una derrota, estaba molesto por haberse rendido, pero era lo mejor… al menos eso creía, quería confiar en que Dipper se daría de cuenta de que vivir de esa manera no era lo correcto, optaba confiar en la inteligencia, astucia y perspicacia del Pines y deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que así fuera.

Agarro su bolso, para marcharse a casa, al salir del establecimiento justamente en el estacionamiento, exactamente cuando estaba colocando la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de su auto sintió un fuerte impuso que lo hizo golpearse, se volteó para mirar a su hermano.

-Todo es tu culpa –Y allí estaba su tan querido hermano mayor –

-¿De qué hablas? –Volteó a encararle aquellos ojos color miel se encontraron con los rojo sangre de su hermano –

Pero su hermano no dijo más, simplemente intento golpearlo, Bill ni lento ni perezoso lo esquivo regresándole el golpe, repitiéndole constantemente "de que hablaba" pero ante la negativa de su hermano por responder simplemente pelearon allí hasta que la policía llego para detener a ambos Cipher.

Bill tenía el labio roto y sangre seca en su ropa y en la comisura de sus labios, diversos golpes que se volverían morados con el tiempo, pero de allí no podría decir que salió mal.

Philip tenía la nariz rota y el labio por igual, tenía sangre que le había escupido su hermano en la camisa, además de los moretones que se le harían por los golpes de su hermano menor, Phil estaba molesto por que su hermano menor se había revelado contra él atreviéndose a golpearlo y él no lo perdonaría.

Él sabía cómo herir a su hermano menor y lo haría, le haría pagar.

 ** _Y mientras más tiempo pasa.  
Es como si todo se destruyera.  
El deseo, la ira y la impotencia.  
Mezcla explosiva.  
No falta mucho.  
Para que ese extraño triangulo.  
Sea destruido._**

William fue quien pagó la fianza de Bill, pero el mayor de los Cipher se quedaría un tiempo más allí, el rubio se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral, mientras William no sabía que decirle a su hermano, como comenzar a hablar con él, soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿por qué vamos hacia el hospital? es muy tarde ¿tienes trabajo? –Pregunto mientras su hermano se detenía en el estacionamiento –

-Tomó una larga bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo miro hacia su hermano –Está tarde Dipper fue ingresado a emergencias en un estado crítico, Phil lo golpeo hasta dejarlo casi muerto, tuvimos que revivirlo… está…en coma.

Bill se quedó en silencio analizando lo que su mellizo le había dicho – ¡¿Qué?! –Aquella reacción ya se la esperaba Will quien se había tapado los oídos con anticipación – ¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes! ¡Lo hubiera golpeado más fuerte hasta sacarle todo los malditos dientes!

-Bill…es nuestro hermano….

-¡Nuestro hermano un rábano! –Exclamo – ¡él maldito me hace la vida miserable! ¡Sabe que estoy enamorado de Pino desde hace cinco malditos años! –Salió del auto mirando enojado a su hermano –

Will cerró los ojos al escuchar el fuerte portazo que dio su hermano, claro por qué no era su auto, suspiro mientras lo miraba correr hacia el hospital –Ni siquiera me dejo decirle la habitación.

Corrió directamente hacia la recepción, hablando con la recepcionista preguntándole en donde se encontraba Mason Pines, le dieron la habitación, escucho un "no corra por los pasillos" pero no presto atención, corrió hacia la habitación allí se encontró con Mabel la melliza de Dipper, la joven le miro con una expresión triste, se levantó de la silla y acaricio el hombro del rubio bajo la cabeza y simplemente salió.

En silencio le brindo un intento de consuelo y le dejo solo como lo necesitaba, se acercó a la cama donde estaba el castaño observando como su cabeza estaba vendada, como tenía oxígeno para poder respirar, los distintos morados y golpes que estaban en esa piel blanca demacrada.

Al verlo en ese estado algo se derrumbó dentro de él, apretó los dientes conteniendo un jadeo, se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente había estado la castaña – ¡Te lo dije! demonios, te lo dije Pino ¡te dije que te iba a ir mal! ¡¿Pero me escuchaste?! No, no me escuchaste ¿por qué rayos tenías que ser tan terco como yo?

Bill no era de llorar, podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en la que él había llorado y le sobraban dedos, su orgullo no le permitía demostrar tal debilidad pero allí estaba llorando por ver al amor de su vida en semejante estado y todo por culpa de su hermano, culpaba a Philip, culpaba a Dipper y se culpaba así mismo, se culpaba constantemente y se reprochaba, podía hacer más y no hizo más…

Pero lo que él no sabía era que tras sus palabras Dipper había tomado el valor, no quería perder al rubio no por Philip, sabía que si no acababa aquella relación destructiva con el mayor de los hermanos Cipher perdería a Bill, se dio el valor se miró en el espejo se odio y recordó las palabras que le dio Bill, una sonrisa débil en sus labios apareció.

Y decidido tomó el valor para acabar con aquello pensando en distintas formas de decirle al pelirrojo sin que este en un arranque de ira lo matara, pensó en todos los escenarios y todos acaban igual, pero tenía que detenerlo, por su bien… tenía que hacerlo, como aquel escenario que se imaginó todo termino y por más que Philip le exigiera retratarse entre golpes fuertes él no lo haría, rompería con aquello.

Estando al borde de la muerte por fin se había sentido bien consigo mismo, había tenido el valor de enfrentar su miedo, pero se lamentaba por nunca decirle a Bill que lo amaba y que jamás podría decírselo, su ultimo pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos fue el rubio, en aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba y que no volvió a ver desde que comenzó a salir con Philip, extrañaba esa sonrisa y deseaba tanto volver a verla, ese fue su único lamento…solamente ese.

 ** _Y cuando derrotes a tus demonios._**

 ** _Podrá todo ir mejor._**

 ** _Lo sabes bien.  
Así que no debes rendirte._**

 ** _El ciclo se fractura.  
Y se rompe.  
_**

La reacción de Bill cuando Phil salió de la cárcel era de esperar, inmediatamente fue a enfrentar a su hermano una gran pelea se sucinto entre ambos Cipher, palabras cargadas de odio y golpes llenos de ira se lanzaban ambos, igual de fuertes, igual de brutales.

Bill jadeaba escupiendo sangre mirando con odio y desdén a su hermano mayor quien se limpiaba la nariz que le había vuelto a romper el rubio, nuevamente se lanzó a golpearlo, Bill lo esquivo por poco para devolverle el gesto con una patada una tan fuerte que le hizo escupir sangre.

Ambos se matarían a golpes si era necesario, demasiado tercos como para rendirse, demasiado orgullosos como para huir, demasiado iguales como para vencerse, Will ingreso al lugar siendo como siempre el intermedio para que sus hermanos no acabaran matándose la voz de la razón.

Pero cegados por la ira ninguno le escucho seguían intentado matarse entre ellos acabar por fin con aquello que inicio desde hace tanto años, la rivalidad que había tenido, sin que Bill lo notara Philip saco su navaja y con esta atravesó al rubio quien soltó un jadeo, se sostuvo el estómago observando su sangre correr.

El grito que soltó William acabo con el silencio fúnebre que lleno el espacio por unos instantes, Philip se había quedado estático observando como la sangre de su hermano menor manchaba sus manos, una risa psicótica comenzó a salir de sus labios y planeaba seguir apuñalando, pero William lo golpeo con un bate noqueándolo.

-. . . uh –Soltó el bate que con un ruido seco cayó al suelo miro a su hermano quien se encontraba en un estado de shock, observando su propia sangre manchar sus manos–

Miro hacia su mellizo quien le decía algo, no podía entenderlo, todo ocurría en cámara lenta, cayo de rodillas escupiendo más sangre, mientras William le decía palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos, el menor de los hermanos Cipher llamo a emergencia, mientras intentaba que su hermano siguiera con vida, Bill podía notar la alteración de su mellizo, como le hablaba como le pedía que se quedará con él…

Pero no podía pensar tanto en él, en sus labios que se movía, pensaba en alguien más, pensaba en el castaño, pensaba en sus palabras, pensaba en sus gentos, pensaba en sus sonrisas, en sus estornudos tan adorables, pensaba solamente en él.

Con esos pensamientos sonrió cerrando los ojos.

 ** _Y sin más.  
Sigues adelante.  
Aquello que te encerraba  
Se ha roto…  
Eres libre.  
Al fin libre._**

Cuando Dipper abrió los ojos noto que aún estaba vivo, que estaba en el hospital y a la primera persona que vio, fue al rubio, estaba allí durmiendo en una posición que podría ser considerada incómoda para cualquier ser existente.

-Sonrió al verlo allí a su lado, los ojos color miel del rubio se abrieron para notar la mirada del castaño, una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios –Despertaste –El castaño asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa –Voy a buscar a mi hermano –Con eso se levantó, de manera lenta, sus huesos soltaron un crujidos que no deberían, por la posición incómoda y soltó un quejido a raíz de la herida que tenía –

William sabía que su hermano era demasiado terco y que tenía dos opciones o dejar ser a su terco hermano o atarlo a la cama para que no se moviera y amordazarlo para que no gritara, estaba tan tentado a la segunda pero por plebiscitos morales y ética laborar se fue por la primera opción, no le quedaba de otra.

La emoción que mostraba su hermano por ser el primero en ver despertar a Dipper le animo la semana, todo había sido un completo desastre, desde salvar a su mellizo de casi su muerte, hasta internar a su hermano mayor en un psiquiátrico, porque si, Philip tenía severos problemas psicológicos.

Bill lo sabía bien se lo había dicho en incontables veces en largas noches, le contaba todo y cada uno de los problemas mentales que tenía Philip que venían progresando poco a poco desde su infancia, pero William con el corazón puro que tenía, deseaba que Philip lograra sanarse que le dieran una oportunidad, Will no tenía ni una pisca de cinismo o maldad en todo su ser, era la persona más bondadosa y pura que podrías conocer y eso lo llevaba muchas veces a errar.

Bill que conocía de todo los desórdenes mentales, quien sabía hasta qué punto la maldad humana era capaz de llegar, simplemente dejo a su mellizo ser, a pesar de que sabía que era un error, decidió dejarse convencer por su hermano, aun sabiéndolo que eso le hundiría en un profundo pozo, sabía bien que uno de los escenarios que podrían pasar sería ese, se dejó llevar por él…así de simple, así de irracional, así de humano.

 ** _Y cuando derrotes a tus demonios._**

 ** _Podrá todo ir mejor._**

 ** _Lo sabes bien._**

 ** _El ciclo se fractura._**

 ** _Y se rompe._**

Dipper estuvo internado por largos meses en el hospital pero lo interesante para el pines además de tener a su hermana intentando animarlo, era ver al rubio intentar animarlo de igual manera dedicándole sonrisas que hacía años no le dedicaba y él, él era muy feliz.

-Sabes que siempre podrás quedarte con nosotros Dipper además tendrás a tu médico personal en casa –Señalo el rubio hacia William –

-Claro siempre será encantador hacerle el desayuno a alguien más –Ironizo el señalado para que Dipper riera –

-No se preocupen –Respondió, pero Bill lo notaba él no era tonto, el Pines sentía miedo al regresar a su departamento aquel que compartía con Philip le aterraba, le incomodaba y le causaba aversión como a cualquiera que haya vivido su situación –

-Nada, nada, nada no puedes negarte –Habló Bill –No puedes vivir con Mabel porque en primera no vive aquí y está muy ocupada en esas cuestiones de los desfiles de modas y otras cosas

-Está bien –No vio otra opción Bill era demasiado terco y obstinado hasta más que él –

Pero regresar a aquel departamento donde vivió tantos momentos horribles le causaban escalofrió.

Cuando los hermanos Cipher salieron del cuarto, Dipper derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía muchas veces feliz y otra tantas miserable, Bill caminaba en completa seriedad al lado de su mellizo quien le miraba intrigado.

-¿qué pasa? –Le pregunto –

-Nada –Respondió –

William quería protestar, quería insistirle a su hermano, pero por el altavoz fue mencionado que lo necesitaban en emergencia hizo una mueca mirando a su hermano, para luego irse a donde lo solicitaban, sabía que Bill no le diría absolutamente nada no iba a importar cuanto él insistiera a Bill no le gustaba cuando alguien se metía en sus "problemas" él los resolvía por sí solo, algo que aborrecía de su hermano.

 ** _Y cuando derrotes a tus demonios._**

 ** _Podrá todo ir mejor._**

 ** _Lo sabes bien._**

Hace una semana Dipper Pines había salido del hospital y hace una semana que estaba viviendo con los mellizos Cipher, no era complicado vivir con ellos, de alguna manera, William siempre se levantaba temprano para hacer el desayuno al poco rato salía Bill arreglado para su trabajo, algunas pequeñas discusiones sobre quien botaba la basura un "yo hago el desayuno, almuerzo y cena sin mi morirías de hambre ten consideración de botar la basura" y como respuesta siempre obtendría un "¡¿Y yo te pedí que fueras mi esposa?!" y así la vida transcurría con los mellizos.

Pero en aquellas largas noches oscuras donde tus pesadillas regresan y no te dejan dormir, se sentía miserable, recordar todo lo que vivió y como se dejó agredir de aquella forma lo dejaban fatal, dejarse victimizar de aquella manera, caer tan profundamente bajo, él mismo se hundió en su abismo y no salió hasta que no vio escapatoria.

Luego escuchaba que tocaban la puerta y allí estaba Bill con galletas, nunca sabría cómo ese hombre con sus ojos color miel siempre podía ver a través de su alma, ver lo roto que estaba e intentar sanarlo, se sentaba a su lado tendiéndole un plato repleto de galletas, no decía nada, pero estaban bien así.

Era como si supiera lo que necesitara y así era, ese maldito parecía siempre saberlo todo.

-Te voy a pedir que comiences a ver a un psicólogo –Menciono el rubio dándole una mordida a su galleta –

-Pensé que tú eras mi psicólogo personal –Ironizo el castaño mientras observaba la suya, las chipas de chocolates nunca se vieron tan amargas –

-Pero no puedo serlo –Contestó –he sido tu amigo por largos años pino. . . –Cerro los ojos un momento para proceder a las siguientes palabras –Y he estado enamorado de ti todo ese tiempo –El castaño le vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creer lo que le decía –No puedo darte el tratamiento correcto y es un poco molesto para mí ¿sabes? se supone que soy el mejor en mi trabajo y no poder ayudarte es… frustrante, mis sentimientos se contraponen al tratamiento que deberías llevar –mordió su galleta queriendo restarle importancia al asunto –

-¿Has estado enamorado de mí todo este tiempo? –Expreso el castaño con sorpresa en su voz –

-¡No intentes desviar el tema! –Reclamo el rubio –El punto es que necesitas un psicólogo para sanar.

-vaya estoy sorprendido –murmuro el castaño –

-¿Qué este enamorado de ti? –Enarco una ceja observando al castaño –

-No, que mi psiquiatra necesita un psiquiatra, porque debe estar loco para estar enamorado de mí –Comentó con burla –

-Pff, Pino nunca he estado cuerdo y lo sabes, por eso soy tan bueno en lo que hago, nadie entiende a un loco como otro loco –Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno largo pero por alguna razón no era incomodo, de repente Dipper empezó a reír una larga risa amarga, el rubio enarco una ceja observándole como si fuera uno de sus pacientes, para luego ver como el castaño comenzaba a derramar lágrimas – ¡¿Ahora sufres de bipolaridad?! ¡Es enserio!

-jajá…supongo –Sonrió para mirar a su acompañante nocturno –por qué estabas enamorado de mí ¿hacías todas esas cosas? por eso me cuidabas de los bravucones, por eso siempre intentabas ayudarme, por eso siempre buscabas darme la respuesta que necesitaba, por eso siempre estás conmigo, por eso siempre estuviste en desacuerdo que estuviera con Philip, por eso aborreces a Wendy…

-uh… ya pino detente… odio que me pongan en evidencia, bien puedo hacerlo yo mismo gracias –Se cruzó de brazos, se sentía débil, no tenía control de esa situación y eso le incomodaba –

-Es solo que pienso que todo este tiempo he sido un gran idiota –comentó –

-¿y ahora te das de cuenta? –Volteó a mirarlo para que el castaño siguiera riendo, se sentía dolido pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente feliz –

-Pero tú también eres un grandísimo idiota…

-Esa ya me la sabía Pino mejor cuéntame una de piratas –pronuncio el rubio tomando otra de las tantas galletas –

-¡Oye! pensé que las galletas eran para mí –le reclamo –

-La ley del más rápido querido, la ley del más rápido –Al mencionar la palabra "querido" ambos se sonrojaron Dipper se carraspeo la garganta y Bill intento ahogarse con la galleta –

-Oye Bill –El nombrado volteó con los cachetes inflados por el contenido de las galletas que se había tragado rápidamente –Tú también. . .me has gustado… todo este tiempo –Y el rubio trago grueso sintiendo como algunos pedazos le raspaban la garganta –

-¿enserio? –pregunto para luego él carraspearse la garganta la voz le salió más aguda de lo que desearía –las galletas –Excuso dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho –

-Ajá –acuso, la sonrisa burlona no se hizo esperar pero solo suspiro –Si, me has gustado todo este tiempo.

-pero. . .y por qué…bueno Phil –murmuro –

-Eso…es… bueno. . . –Un largo silencio se hizo para que luego Dipper suspirara –Bueno, es absurdo, sumamente absurdo en cierto punto ¿sabes? y en todo los punto de vista en que lo vea no deja de ser, estúpido, egoísta e hipócrita lo que hice… pero… pensé… que yo jamás podría obtener tu amor, eres… un profesional en tu trabajo el mejor de hecho… eres atractivo y yo me siento tan poquita cosa… no creía compararme contigo ¿ves? entonces cuando Phil se fijó en mi pensé… que bueno si no eras tú, estaba lo bastante cerca.

-Eso es estúpido –Murmuro el rubio –

-lo sé, mejor te cuento la de piratas –Ambos se miraron para luego sonreír – y… ¿ahora?

-No lo sé –comentó –tú necesitas sanar, necesitas valorarte por ti mismo, en estos momentos no necesitas una relación si no confiar en ti y en lo que puedes hacer.

-¿me esperaras? –Pregunto sujetando la mano del rubio ambos sentían sus corazones latir agitados por solo ese simple tacto –

-Iría al infierno por ti y le patearía el trasero a todos con tal de devolverte a mi lado –El castaño simplemente río para acostarse –

-Quédate a dormir conmigo ¿puedes? –su acompañante no contesto solo se acomodó a su lado, acaricio lentamente su cabello, los ojos del castaño poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido –

-Buenas noches mi frondoso pino del bosque –Se acomodó dejando un beso en la frente del castaño donde estaba su marca de nacimiento causadora de su alias, para sonreír cerrando sus ojos e imitar al castaño cayendo ante Morfeo –

 ** _El ciclo se fractura._**

 ** _Y se rompe._**

Dipper se encontraba yendo constantemente a sus citas con su psiquiatra, un hombre que Bill le había recomendado y que como él era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Llevaba una extraña relación con el rubio, no eran novios al menos no oficialmente, pero tampoco podían considerarse "amigos" aquello a lo que él consideraba citas, como se tomaban las manos, aquellos besos largos y cargados de pasión y las noches de lujuria en las que William les gritaba que se fueran a un hotel y lo dejaran dormir.

Así era ellos ya no eran amigos, pero Dipper no sabían que podían ser, Bill no le decía nada, no hacía algo para cambiar ese hecho, eso de pasar de ser amigos a ser ese "algo" y lo traía demasiado incomodo tampoco quería sentirse como un objeto siendo usado por el rubio, menos ahora que estaba siguiendo palabras de su psiquiatra que eran colaboradas por ambos Cipher y su melliza, no era que deseara complicar lo que tenían si eso era algo, pero ya era hora de saberlo ¿no?

Esa misma tarde se dio el valor el rubio se encontraba allí sentado en el sofá con un tazón repleto de sus frituras favoritas, en su mayoría aquellas frituras de queso con forma de triángulo, miro el tazón de palomitas era una tarde de películas como otras tantas, William tenía turno nocturno así que el menor de los hermanos Cipher le había dicho muy claramente "ustedes par de animales en celo les pido que si van a tener su encuentro háganlo antes de que yo llegue ¡Necesito dormir!"

Camino hasta el sofá sentándose al lado de Bill quien estaba muy atento a una película de terror –Te dije estúpida no te vayas al sótano –Comentó el rubio para que Dipper riera –

-No entiendo por qué ves tanto este tipo de películas si no te asustan ni te causan algo –Comentó mientras tomaba palomitas llevándose un puñado a la boca –

-Son irónicas para mí –Expreso –Se lo que va a pasar en toda la trama, pero siempre me pregunto quién morirá primero.

-¿La rubia de enorme pechos? –Enarco una ceja en forma de respuesta –

-Por extraño que parezca fue la tercera en morir –Respondió – ¡Si dale enfrenta a un asesino con una motosierra con un bate genio! pff… te dije.

-Ya sé, ¿por qué no ves una de romance? –Sonrió para observar la mirada del rubio de "¿es enserio?" –

-Pino claramente te has equivocado de Cipher si quieres ver cursilerías románticas busca a William –Respondió para seguir con su crítica hacia los actores de la película –

-Bueno al menos él no critica la película tanto, tal vez una con una trama complicada que te cueste descifrarla o…

-Basta pino ni lo pienses, esas películas si les descifro la jodida trama, siempre está por encima de tus propios ojos, es algo fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado, muchas veces ocultan pistas o simplemente se las guardan, como ese libro que tanto lees el asesino siempre fue el de la –Y el castaño le cayó la boca –

-Quiero averiguar por mí mismo quien es gracias –El rubio solo rodo los ojos –

-Como quieras –Se encogió de hombros para mirar nuevamente la película –

-Oye Bill ¿Qué somos? –Le pregunto con algo de nervios –

-Vaya pino me sorprende que lo preguntes obviamente somos seres humanos –Respondió –

-A veces dudo que tú lo seas –murmuro entre dientes mientras el rubio soltaba una ligera risa –pero hablo de… tu y yo… sobre lo que ha estado pasado… nuestra relación ¿qué somos?

-Estás hablando de cómo nos relacionamos emocionalmente y como somos vistos y considerados para la sociedad –El castaño asintió –oh, bueno más fácil aun, somos pareja ¿no?

-Pues tú nunca me dijiste que fuéramos novios –comentó –

-Bueno, tú me has gustado por muchos años, lo cual puede verse relacionado con lo típicamente llamado amor o capricho por aquello que no puedo tener, pero ahora que te tengo estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no es así, tú también dices que sientes lo mismo por mí, por lo tanto mezclando estas dos cosas y notando obviamente que no deseo tener una simple aventura contigo lo más compresible es que yo desee tener contigo es una relación a largo plazo y no un simple juego –Pronunció sin siquiera mirarle, pero no deseaba reflejar sus nervios u alguna otra emoción que lo hiciera sentirse débil –

-Elemental –Susurro Dipper mientras comía un puñado de las palomitas –

-Así es mi querido Watson –Ambos se sumergieron en el silencio simulando que veían la película pero estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos –

-Sabes Bill, si quiero ser tu novio –Bill simplemente sonrió agradeciéndole en silencio –

-Eso ya lo sabía pino –Contestó –

-Sí, lo sé, pero se me acabaron la de piratas –La ligera risa de Bill lleno el aire momentáneamente –

La relación que ellos llevaban, era complicada y al tiempo relativamente sencilla y así le gustaba a ambos, les había costado llegar a ello, habían sido torpes e idiotas, ahora teniéndose el uno al otro como lo habían querido desde un principio.

 ** _El siclo se rompió.  
Y ahora…  
Eres libre.  
Al fin libre._**

 ** _...  
Para aquellos que leen mis historias les informo que últimamente no e actualizado por mis ocupaciones, entre la universidad y el trabajo llego muy cansado así que mayormente llego es tirándome a la cama cayendo como un tronco.  
Pero a veces antes de dormirme hago ligeras partes.  
Al final termine está. pero próximamente publicare las continuaciones.  
(Inserte meme de trivago para darle más gracia al asunto xD)  
Me despido... hasta pronto._**


End file.
